¿Por qué Anko no habla?
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¿Por qué Anko no habla? ¿Por qué se calla el dolor de saberse poco más que un peón sacrificable?


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**¿Por qué Anko no habla?**

Giró la cabeza para dejar de ver la sombra del ninja que habían asignado para vigilarla a tiempo completo. Se sentía como enemigo en su propia aldea. Resopló fastidiada y ladeó la cabeza centrando su atención en la mesa de noche que habían alejado de su alcance y donde descansaba el almuerzo que se había rehusado a comer, realmente tenía hambre pero no iba a probar algo preparado por un ANBU, si realmente quería guardar silencio, no podía darse el lujo de terminar sedada.

Su pequeña camilla empezaba a resultarle incómoda al igual que las correas especiales que la mantenían sujeta y de las que ya se había cansado de tirar en vano tras solo lograr conseguir llagas que empezaban a dolerle de sobremanera. La cabeza era lo único que tenía más o menos libre y que le permitía monitorear el lugar sin encontrar realmente algún cambio significativo.

Ya estaba cansada, no había probado alimento ni siquiera dormido un poco, pero no importaba. Seguía sin entender, sin terminar de armar lo que había pasado, solo tenía imágenes confusas, sin mucho orden y más que nada un terrible dolor agarrotándole el cuerpo.

¿Por qué?

Si bien estaba totalmente inconsciente sobre lo que había pasado la última noche antes de terminar en esa habitación, sí recordaba con precisión las últimas horas de la tarde y sencillamente era eso lo que no terminaba de andar en su cabeza. Sintió los ojos llenos de escozor y le costó bastante tragar la saliva que había estado juntando para su garganta seca.

¿Por qué cambiaba todo tan drásticamente?

¿Por qué la orgullosa kunoichi que era terminó prisionera en su propia aldea?

Empezó a inhalar y exhalar más rápido de lo común, no sabía exactamente si por la ira de sentirse cual enemigo capturado atada a esa camilla ante la atenta mirada de sus interrogadores y un esbirro de aprendiz, o la simple frustración de no terminar de entender cuál había sido su error. Quería gritar, quería llorar; gritar, llorar y golpear algo o a alguien al mismo tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Se mordió los labios sintiendo una punzada calarle el cuello.

—No tiene caso que te resistas, solo estás consiguiendo que tus energías se agoten, igual terminarás inconsciente y haremos nuestro trabajo. — le dijo un chico de tez morena apenas mayor que ella y que había permanecido sentado desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.

La niña resopló por enésima vez en lo que iba del día dejando de intentar zafarse de las ataduras.

— ¿Quién demonios se supone que eres?

Primero hubo un momento de silencio con el que Anko ya daba por seguro de que no recibiría respuesta, no podía ser un ANBU porque no llevaba la máscara o la capa o algún indicativo.

— Morino Ibiki, recién ingresado en el área de tortura e interrogación.

La chica soltó una risa despectiva, le mandaban a un novato, con eso simplemente podía dormir un rato, podía finalmente terminar la blanca tortura de su prisión aunque fuera solo un momento.

Tan agotada como estaba solo pudo sentir cómo los párpados cedían ante la seguridad de estar con un novato, solo un novato que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su sitio, un novato al que ya no veía con nitidez y del que solo sintió la mano pesada sobre su rostro terminando de pasar el blanco sitio a negro, poniéndola finalmente a dormir.

No pasó mucho tiempo, el brillo intenso de la habitación se erradicó por completo de su percepción de la realidad dejándola seca de voluntad para luchar ante cualquier cosa que sucediera aplazando el consuelo de la negación a la que se había aferrado desde que se enfrentó a los Uchiha jóvenes en… en casa de su maestro…

—Orochimaru-sama…— llamó entre sueños al ver al delgado hombre acercarse a ella y a sus compañeros tras un arduo entrenamiento.

—Tengo una cena esta noche, realmente no es que me importe ir pero no me quedan muchas opciones que contemplar. — les informó serpenteado las palabras como bien acostumbraba para hacer énfasis a su aspecto.

—No querrá que lo acompañemos ¿O sí? — preguntó la pequeña impetuosa imaginando con fastidio la junta de gente de rimbombante cargo e impronunciable nombre.

—No, para ustedes tengo una pequeña prueba con la que demostrarán sin son dignos de aprender la mejor de mis artes.

Así trabajaba Orochimaru, les hacia competir y solo al ganador le instruía en algo particular, Anko se gano a pulso su sitio como favorita siendo quien más frecuentemente vencía a sus compañeros. Si había técnicas interesantes que los tres dominaban era porque el protocolo lo exigía, de ahí en fuera, solo a uno le había dado a firmar el contrato con las serpientes, solo a uno le mostro el Kanashibari no jutsu y el tercero finalmente debió conformarse con que lo siguiera entrenando.

Los tres le miraron en total silencio expectantes a lo que pudiera suceder, completamente extasiados por la idea de que más que Genin en entrenamiento podrían ser los legítimos aprendices de tan legendario sannin, porque era todo un honor escuchar sus enseñanzas…

Y la peor mentira fue su esperanza, simplemente la admiración juvenil les restregó en la cara lo que la prueba implicaba, y ella fue la última en unirse. Totalmente paralizada, incapaz siquiera de proferir un chillido cuando ambos lados sus compañeros cayeron presas del dolor causado por el sello maldito.

¿Y si era un genjutsu? La prueba podría ser salir de una ilusión, o mantener la calma mientras tu equipo agoniza a tus pies, o incluso podría ser solo un sueño, pero los gritos eran demasiado intensos, el dorado de los ojos de su maestro demasiado profundo, demasiado frío, demasiado amenazante… y solo la miraban, solo le sermoneaban sobre su verdadero destino ninja.

No tenía sentido, uno de los chicos había cesado su grito y con la mirada blanca y vacía quedó en el suelo sangrando por los labios amoratados y el cuerpo deformado.

—El más débil de los tres, hasta se tardó en morir. — le susurró al oído el hombre serpiente girando su vista ahora al otro chico que profiriendo alaridos espantosos se retorcía en el suelo queriendo controlar las protuberancias que salían de su cuerpo finalmente terminando rendido ante un terrible sonido proveniente de sus huesos.

—Y con ese van nueve. — agregó con un poco de pesar y finalmente tomando a Anko entre sus brazos. Ella no podía moverse, no quería creer que era su turno, que era real, pero cuando el veneno entró en su cuerpo y el dolor le estremeció cada fibra de su ser lo supo, no era un genjutsu, no era un juego sádico. De verdad era una prueba…

.

Entreabrió los ojos con sumo esfuerzo, sentía los párpados más pesados que antes y unas ganas de llorar más incontenibles que la últimas vez… había sido traicionada.

—Tres semanas. — dijo de momento Ibiki que seguía en su asiento observándola, la chica frunció el ceño sin entender de qué carajos le hablaba.

—Llevas tres semanas encerrada aquí. — complementó para explicarse de mejor manera.

—Y en tres semanas solo una niña ha venido a buscarte, naturalmente no la dejaron pasar, pero si un Jōnin quisiera pasar por supuesto que lo dejarían, más aún si se trata de un sannin. — le explicó sin relajar su semblante mortecino.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ni que esperara flores y chocolates de todo el cuerpo militar de Konoha.

—Tus compañeros murieron, sobreviviste a un ataque sin precedentes…

— ¿Y?

—Tu maestro no ha venido siquiera a saber si sigues con vida.

Anko le dedicó la más fría mirada que pudo lanzar y dejó de darle la cara para nuevamente enfocarse en el techo, quizás solo le decía eso por molestar, bien pudo venir mientras dormía… aunque ella recordaba no haberlo hecho desde que la encerraron…

—No tiene caso que sigas callada para proteger a alguien que le da exactamente lo mismo si vives o mueres.

—Lo que yo quiera hacer es muy mi problema.

—Se te podría tratar como traidora si es lo que prefieres.

—Si no recuerdas fui yo la atacada ¿Eh?

Un nuevo bloque de silencio se hizo, el joven interrogador permanecía inmutable y la chica de nuevo a sabiendas de que no lograría nada se revolvía en las sabanas jalando sus ataduras.

—Sabes, tus compañeros no fueron los primeros en morir de esa manera, encontraron un total de nueve cuerpos de ninjas Genin en toda la aldea desde hace poco más de un mes. Obviamente no se había dicho nada porque las circunstancias eran totalmente nuevas, además, los muertos eran ninjas de bajo rango, lo que inevitablemente supone un método de prueba de algún tipo, de haber sido ninjas de nivel más alto se abría supuesto una infiltración.

—Brillante deducción ¿La hiciste tú solo? ¿O te ayudó tu capitán?

—Se trata de una combinación de sellos prohibidos cuyos textos solo están al acceso de cuatro personas, una por derecho legítimo y tres por su título honorario.

—Yo que creí que estaban en la biblioteca pública.

Anko estaba usando ya el sarcasmo estúpido, pero no quería escuchar, no la harían hablar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Los ANBU han tratado de acallar los rumores, pero es imposible subir el nivel de popularidad de Orochimaru-sama…

— ¡Es por las serpientes! ¡Nadie comprende a los reptiles! ¡Nadie quiere entender que es mejor que todos los ninjas de Konoha juntos!

—Cuando quemaste su casa al enfrentarte a las dos estudiantes de academia hubo que enviar un equipo para controlar las llamas inevitablemente entrando al sitio y encontrando varias cosas un tanto… peculiares.

— ¡Por favor! Orochimaru-sama no iba a tener una colección de gatos de porcelana, ¡Es un genio!

—Un genio con fetos de animales, incluso invocaciones si es influyente, es normal, venenos y armas son bien vistas, incluso algún cultivo privado de toxinas es bastante aceptable, hasta prisioneros se han encontrado y no representan un lío mayor si se justifica como misión.

Solo una vez había entrado a la casa de su maestro y fue precisamente para que este le entregara el pergamino de invocación de serpientes, y si bien el lugar era oscuro y lóbrego en general no había nada más que le fuera particularmente impresionante o llamativo.

—Anko-san. — Ibiki había estado preparando terreno en una mera suposición que no se había refutado de manera consistente por la única sobreviviente de los misteriosos ataques, si quería llegar a algo concreto había que apelar la confrontación directa.

—Había unos cuantos fetos mutados con marcas idénticas a las encontradas en los Genin.

—Debieron poner eso ahí.

—Etiquetados, con clave y fecha, setentainueve animales hasta donde los médicos pudieron identificar, treintaicuatro posibles humanos y veintidós sin identificar especie.

Estaba exagerando, solo habían sido dos animales, no más y sin pruebas contundentes en humanos, pero ella no lo sabía.

—Tienes razón y quizás plantaron la evidencia, con mayor razón has de hablar de lo que pasó por la tarde ese día, si quieres limpiar el buen nombre de tu maestro.

—Quiero hablar con él, solo con él.

—Me temo que no podrás, está entrenando otro grupo.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Le pidió al tercer maestro Hokage le asignara un nuevo grupo, no cree que sobrevivas.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Yo soy su favorita!

—Te lo repito, si no es por el sello que te pusieron se te juzgará por traidora.

— ¡Mentira!

Estaba fuera de sí ¿Ya los había reemplazado? ¿Ya la había reemplazado a ella? ¿A la kunoichi que le prometió la grandeza si lo seguía? No podía ser cierto, el tipo quería jugar con ella, negó con la cabeza tratando inútilmente de levantarse, juntando el chakra que pudo y con su interminable grito de negación. Pero las palabras pronto dejaron de serlas para pasar a simples alaridos, de nuevo el dolor punzante desde el cuello calaba sus huesos dejándola casi paralizada, pero a la vez tan fuerte.

Mataría a ese adefesio de interrogador, le haría pagar por mancillar el nombre de su maestro. Una de las correas finalmente cedió logrando que el ninja descruzara sus brazos pero sin retroceder de su sitio e incluso permaneciendo aún sentado.

—Solo mírate. — le murmuró señalando con la mirada un espejo que estaba en la pared.

—Solo mira en lo que terminó la kunoichi que toda Konoha envidia, en un simple monstruo manipulado.

La blanca piel de la chica estaba llena de marcas oscuras, sus ojos oscuros parecían haber perdido el brillo y eran simples piedras negras, su espalda casi descubierta por la bata de hospital tenía marcados los huesos de las vértebras casi expulsándolas de la piel. La facciones femeninas se perdieron entre protuberancias que salían de sus sienes y las uñas pasaron a ser garras en desarrollo.

—Totalmente incapaz siquiera de mostrar la astucia de un ninja, solo una fiera que suelta rugidos de la mente animal sin sentido alguno, dime ¿Acaso eso querías cuando entraste a la academia? ¿Acaso no ves salir todos tus sueños con todo lo que una vez fuiste en esas marcas? Si me dices que sí, me iré, entrará el escuadrón ANBU y simplemente acabaran con tu peligrosa existencia.

Una correa más cedió y le siguió una tercera y una cuarta, todas ellas le dejaron libre al fin y la chica no perdió tiempo lanzándose al interrogador que solo levantó una mano a modo de seña para que sus mentores no interfirieran, la mayoría pretendía ignorarlo y someter de nuevo a la niña, pero el capitán les ordenó mantenerse en su sitio.

—Ahí está mi maestro. — le dijo Ibiki casi sin poder respirar teniendo a la chica apenas conteniéndose aferrada a su cuello.

—Si de verdad estoy en peligro intervendrá para salvarme. — continuó.

— ¿En dónde está el tuyo? Ni siquiera se apareció la noche en que te capturaron, y no lo veo aquí tratando de detener a los ANBU si te atacan a muerte ¿En dónde está?

Y el agarre se aflojó, las facciones humanas empezaron a predominar anestesiando el efecto del sello. ¿En dónde estaba el hombre que la instruía? Si solo hubiera sido una prueba más, una más que como la mayoría que ganó ya estaría ahí enseñándole algún nuevo secreto de su arte ninja. Se sentía realmente vacía, los otros dos habían muerto, a ella la tenían en calidad de prisionera y Orochimaru simplemente iba por otro equipo creyéndola herida de muerte.

Soltó al chico y se dejó caer de rodillas ¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente gritar lo que ese hombre le había hecho? ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejar de respetarle, de admirarle, de temerle?

¿Por qué Anko no habla? ¿Por qué se calla el dolor de saberse poco más que un peón sacrificable?

Ibiki empezaba a entender. Se vivía una guerra ninja, casi todos estaban huérfanos y quizás lograban formar un intento de unión con el equipo. Anko entre todos los ninjas promovidos había sido escogida para ser entrenada por el único sannin que accedió a convertirse en instructor.

Anko debía ser especial para eso, debía tener algo importante para incluso ser reconocida descaradamente como la favorita.

Ibiki reacomodó su casaca gris y miraba fijamente a la niña que empezaba a sollozar.

—Un experimento debe repetirse insistentemente para lograr mejores resultados, ya ha sobrevivido alguien, uno de diez ¿Quieres que otro grupo sea puesto a prueba? ¿Otros nueve cadáveres de niños? ¿Eso te haría feliz?

—Eres un imbécil, Morino. — mascullo tragándose las ganas de seguir llorando

—Un imbécil que tiene la razón.

—Orochimaru-sama. — repitió Anko con el rostro ensombrecido.

—Un ninja protege su aldea, no la pone en riesgo, enseña a sus alumnos, no los usa…

El capitán ANBU asintió levemente y el resto de la comitiva dejó la habitación.

—El chico tiene un potencial increíble, mira que negociar con niños no es fácil. — dijo un enmascarado a su compañero una vez que estuvieron del otro lado de la puerta.

—El capitán quiere que en el mérito de la captura de Orochimaru se agregue a Ibiki-san.

— ¿Un novato en el informe?

—Quizás no sea novato por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, este es un corto complementario de mi fic "Cuentos de Ichiraku" a razón de la "tardanza" que se ha presentado entre el capítulo siete (Bi Bim Naeng Myon) y el doce (Foo Yung) actualizado el día de hoy, para la captura del sannin._

_Además, aprovecho para meter un poco de "Media Luz" con un pequeño vistazo de los primeros días de Ibiki en el cuerpo ANBU y cómo empezó su relación con un personaje diametralmente opuesto en carácter._

_No doy más largas, solo me resta decirles:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
